Mystic Messenger : One Shorts
by Yumiko Airi
Summary: Recopilación de one shorts de mi autoría cuyo tema principal es el juego otome Mystic Messenger. Los one shorts serán en su mayoría Mc x algún personaje del juego, pero también contará más adelante con algunos otros shipps.


Saeyoung observaba las cámaras del antiguo departamento de la fundadora de la RFA con curiosidad, tres días atrás había tenido que informarle a su ahora novia MC que no podría estar con ella hasta por la noche el día de San Valentín, todo debido a un trabajo de último minuto que su jefe no le había permitido rechazar; el joven había esperado que su pareja se enojara, le gritara, se indignara o en el peor de los casos: se entristeciera o decepcionara, si bien era cierto que al principio parecía un poco desanimada, la llamada que había recibido esta mañana de su parte le había dejado confundido, la felicidad que emanaba de su voz al desearle un feliz día de San Valentín y asegurarle que estaba contenta de que fuese una persona responsable con su trabajo (incluso cuando Saeyoung había considerado seriamente alrededor de unas ocho veces dejar el trabajo de lado y correr en dirección a la chica castaña), era bastante inusual considerando la situación, por otro lado, la risita nerviosa que había soltado después de pedirle que observará atentamente la cámara de su sala no había hecho más que enredar más sus pensamientos. Uno de sus dedos alcanzó el botón que activaba el sonido, presionandolo al recordar la voz de la chica pidiéndole que pusiera en marcha esa nueva función mientras observaba.

Era temprano por la mañana y el pelirrojo había estado esperando visitar a su pareja en la noche, darle sus obsequios y disculparse por horas por su ausencia durante el día para después recordarle lo mucho que la amaba, definitivamente no se visualizo a sí mismo estar esperando, viendo una sala vacía por medio de una cámara durante lo que parecieron eternos segundos después de cortar una llamada inesperada de parte de su novia. Mc le había contado que había salido a visitar a su madre y que ya se encontraba regresando al departamento, única razón por la cual no se había permitido despegar la vista ni solo un segundo de la cámara. ¿Acaso le estaría jugando una broma?, ¿Y qué si nunca aparecía y esa era su venganza por dejarla sola en un día tan especial?, ¿Le había contagiado su gusto por las bromas pesadas?, No, ella no era así, volvió a repetirse, algo cansado de observar la misma escena durante tanto tiempo.

Para su alivio, poco tiempo después la puerta del departamento se abrió, revelando a una hermosa mujer castaña con expresión de ansias y una pequeña sonrisa tirando de sus labios rosados. Saeyoung no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, detallando cada parte de su cuerpo con la mirada, la había visto hacía cuatro días, pero se sentía como si hubiese pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que había apreciado sus ojos color miel. La chica se dirigió directamente a la cámara más cercana, sin siquiera pararse a fijar dónde tiraba su bolso o abrigo, su sonrisa se amplió aún más, provocando una sensación de cálidez en su pecho.

—Antes que nada, quiero decir que te prohibo llamarme, mandarme un mensaje de texto o interrumpirme de cualquier manera, Saeyoung Choi, este es mi pequeño espacio en el cual solamente yo hablaré, y quiero que me escuches con atención mientras lo hago— Demandó, intentando parecer todo lo intimidante que su metro sesenta le permitía, provocando que una risita escapara de los labios de su pareja, al otro lado de la pantalla. La chica se aclaró la garganta, antes de hablar nuevamente, sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse lentamente de un suave color escarlata.

—20 razones para amar a Saeyoung Choi, por la grandiosa 606, pareja del defensor número uno de la justicia— Comenzó, y entonces la boca de Seven se abrió en sorpresa, mientras sentía como su corazón daba un vuelco. ¿No iría a...? —Número uno: Es la persona más tierna que haya tenido el placer de conocer en mi vida— Una sonrisita teñida de travesura, un sonrojo extendiéndose por las mejillas masculinas. —Número dos: Su estilo del humor es único, número tres, cuatro y cinco: es amable, considerado y sumamente caballeroso, número seis: su cabello es de lo más acariciable— Aseguró, levantando el pulgar a la cámara, provocando risas de ambos lados de la pantalla, Saeyoung podía sentir como su mirada se cristalizaba sin poder evitarlo, sentía una inmensa emoción apoderándose de cada fibra de su cuerpo.

—Número siete: cuida de sus seres queridos con su vida, número ocho: es tan considerado que más de una vez he tenido ganas de agarrarlo de los hombros, sacudirlo por tres horas y gritarle que piense más en sí mismo— Le recriminó más que aduló, formando un puchero que pronto volvió a ser reemplazado por una sonrisa rebosante de afecto y ternura. —Número nueve: es una de las personas más fuertes que podrás conocer, número diez: es muy bien parecido— Continuó, soltando una risita.

—Número once: es fácil de sonrojar, apuesto a que ahora mismo su rostro acaba de volverse casi tan rojo como su cabello, número doce: es un genio, número trece: siempre podrás contar con él, número catorce: ama a los gatos, ¿Qué chica no quiere un novio que ame a estas hermosas criaturas?, Número quince y dieciséis: tiene un corazón gentil y es una persona astuta, número diecisiete: Verlo dormir mientras sueña con Honey Buddha Chips que cobran venganza contra él es lo mejor que te podrá pasar en las noches, te darás cuenta cuando les gane en sus sueños y comience a reír con esa risa tan suya, que hace que todas tus preocupaciones se vayan e invade tu corazón de hermosas sensaciones, número dieciocho: sus abrazos son la mejor cura para cualquier tristeza, número diecinueve: ¡Ay, por favor!, ¿En serio se necesitan tantas razones para amar a alguien tan perfecto?, Quiero decir, es un dios hacker genio defensor de la justicia adorador de las buenas papitas, ¿Qué más podrías pedir?— Exclamó, haciendo unos ademanes exagerados con sus brazos que a Saeyoung se le antojaron excesivamente tiernos, su mirada no había abandonado ni un sólo segundo el par de ojos color miel, incluso estando separados sus miradas seguían unidas sin siquiera proponérselo.

—Número veinte: Porque él es todo lo que siempre podría haber anhelado tener,— Su mirada se volvió seria y su expresión demostró una intensa ola de emociones, ahora miraba la cámara con mucha atención, queriendo transmitirle al chico todos sus sentimientos. —contigo, Saeyoung, no necesito ningún príncipe azul, amarillo o verde, porque ya tengo a mi lindo y querido chico de gafas extravagantes esperando que amanezca para llamarme y desearme buenos días, por fin sé lo que es estar profunda y perdidamente enamorada, no sabes lo nerviosa que me ha puesto hacer esto...— Comentó, llevándose un mechón de cabello castaño detrás de la oreja, sus mejillas volviendo el escarlata que ya las pintaba más profundo y visible.

—Me preguntaba si te gustaría o si creerías que estaba loca, temía aburrirte, o que esperarás algo más y que te decepcionaras, pero no importa, porque la sola posibilidad de haberte sacado una pequeña y minúscula sonrisa hace que todo esto valga la pena, porque tu felicidad se ha convertido en la mía, yo, MC, estaré bien siempre que tú lo estés, sin importar quién ocupe tu corazón— Prometió, sonriéndole dulcemente a la cámara.

—No tienes una idea de lo mucho que te amo, cuando no estás conmigo, lo único que puedo hacer es pensar en ti, anhelar tu presencia, recordar cada momento y pequeño detalle de tu persona, revisar si estás en línea, repetirme a mí misma que debo darte tu espacio en lugar de correr a llamarte una vez nos hallamos despedido— Hace una pequeña pausa, antes de revelar el detonante de tal detalle. —He hablado con V, me contó que tú estuviste diciéndole nuevamente que no me merecías, justo después de avisarme que no podrías estar conmigo hoy hasta por la noche— Confesó con tono de molestia. Seven se mordió el labio inferior, reteniendo un sollozo al observar lo dulce y comprensiva que se volvía su mirada un segundo después.

—Por favor, no vuelvas a decir eso jamás, no es una orden, sino un ruego. Amor, sabes que yo te amo, ¿Cierto?, ¿Estas consciente de que eres el único que puede manejar mi estado de ánimo con unas cuantas palabras o incluso un gesto?— Hizo una pausa, su mirada también se cristalizó levemente. Pero, en cuestión de segundos su expresión era decidida, malditamente terca. —¡Y de no saberlo ni siquiera después de esto, Saeyoung Choi, ten por seguro que no dudaré en decirte todas las otras miles de cosas que amo de ti, que te quede claro, te estoy amenazando!— Exclamó, haciendo que una dulce sonrisa tirará de los labios masculinos, esa era la chica necia y decidida de la que se había enamorado.

—¡De ser necesario voy a amarrarte a una silla y a soltarte sólo después de que escuches un discurso de dos días acerca de lo mucho que te amo!, soy feliz contigo, más de lo que nunca lo he sido— Otra tierna sonrisa, más escarlata en sus suaves mejillas. —Y para tu información, no estoy molesta porque hayas tenido que quedarte en casa trabajando hasta tarde, no necesito que sea el día de celebración de una festividad comercial para pasar un bonito día a tu lado y repetirte cuán enamorada estoy de ti hasta que te entre en esa terca cabeza tuya, porque tú, Saeyoung, eres el único chico que me ha llevado al espacio tan sólo permitiendome mirarte a los ojos, escuchar tu risa u observar tu hermosa sonrisa...— Divagó en tono abochornado.

—Eso es todo, espero que hayas podido entender al menos un octavo de todo lo que siento por ti, amor. Espero que nunca vuelvas siquiera a pensar por un sólo segundo que no me mereces porque estarás en serios problemas— Amenazó, antes de que su rostro brillara con diversión, iluminandose. —Ah, y no puedes llamarme o enviarme mensajes de texto hasta esta noche, este es tu castigo, no por trabajar el día de San Valentín, sino por ser tan tonto como para dudar de mis sentimientos. No voy a responderte, si quieres hablar conmigo tendrás que aguardar pacientemente a que llegue la hora de nuestra cita. ¡606, novia del defensor número uno de la justicia se despide para comer un poco antes de desmayarse del hambre!— Concluyó, arrancándole sonoras carcajadas a Seven.

—Que despedida más original, amor— Sollozó, limpiando las gruesas lágrimas de felicidad que cubrían sus mejillas, observando como la joven se retiraba, no sin antes lanzarle un beso a la cámara, con un torrente de emociones desatandose en su pecho. Le atrapó totalmente desprevenido, ¿Cómo habría podido soportar tal gesto sin derramar al menos una sola lágrima?— Se preguntó el joven que varias horas después estaría tocando la puerta del departamento de su novia, a la que se lanzaría a abrazarle antes de siquiera entregarle el ramo de rosas que sostenía en su mano derecha, respartiendo besos por todo su rostro sin dejar de repetirle cuán maravillosa era.


End file.
